Whispers of Love
by berrytart94
Summary: /HitsuRuki OneShot/Drabble Collection: UPDATED! Whisper Two; First Friend - AU. '"Aren't you cold?" Came the silvery voice. Toshiro grimaced.' No sad stuff like last time, only fluff, no death or angst xD/ I'm back again! R&R, people ! -Berry
1. Whisper One: Letter

**Whispers of Love**

**~HitsuRuki Oneshot/Drabble Collection~**

**A/N: Hey everyone~ 'Tis Berry~ **

**Well, I started writing some oneshots recently, so I decided to make a collection. The chapter bunny has been momentarily been overridden by the one shot bunny. Dx**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh hohohoho, I dun own. I do own this plot though. xD**

* * *

**First Whisper: Letter**

_Hey. I love you._

A certain white haired teenage boy gazed subtly, yet ever-so-longingly at the girl he secretly loved. As if on cue, the lovely girl turned to him, her violet eyes brimming with mild surprise. "Hello, Hitsugaya-kun." she said with a soft lingering of a smile. He blinked nervously, and just turned his head to the side with a barely audible 'hmph.'

While most people were annoyed by his usual response, the raven head just laughed softly before turning her attention back to the chalkboard, where complicated equations were being written out.

Toushiro felt a fizzy warmth tingle in his stomach at her fleeting yet beautiful smile. _I love you. I love you, Kuchiki Rukia._

He loved her, yet he was too cowardly to confess.

Not after _her…_

Hinamori Momo.

The name only left bitterness in his mouth. How she'd betrayed him, how she'd hurt him.

The fear of rejection was keeping him from saying his true feelings to Rukia. He often got angry at himself, being a wimp. He was Hitsugaya Toushiro! Even senior boys didn't dare anger him. He was a man, and he was supposed to be bold about these things. And he was. He spoke his opinions freely, 'shy' was not a word to describe him.

Nothing fazed him.

All but…

All but her. The delicate yet strong, fearless girl who had never treated him wrongly nor been terrified of him.

She just melted all his defenses, left him feeling like she knew every secret he had.

**=Flashback=**

_He'd harbored these feelings since he'd met her in freshman year. He'd been alone, as usual, quietly watching from the background, feeling the stares and whispers of scared and wary students as hard as he could. His eyes had been glued onto the ground, trying to ignore the nagging loneliness he always had felt. Then, as if by some strange supernatural force, his gaze had torn upwards. Straight into the deepest pools of violet. She had been surrounded by a large group of her 'fans,' yet her attention had been drawn to him._

_Wrenching himself back into focus, Hitsugaya had glared at her. What was it going to be? What was she going to say to add to the malicious whispers of the others that hurt—yes, it hurt-? _

_Instead, she looked him directly in the eyes—unlike the others who had always avoided them—and gently, softly, she smiled. _

_Surprised, the white-haired boy's azure eyes had widened, and he could have sworn his heart had stopped right there and then. _

_A smile…how long had it been since someone had smiled at him? Besides his grandmother who had passed away just two years ago—who had smiled genuinely at him? With no pity nor lies in their eyes, just a pure, simple smile? _

_And then, he felt himself falling…falling into her mesmerizing eyes, the vivid violet—_

_Yes, he was falling—falling for her, falling hard._

**=End of Flashback=**

Two years had passed, and yet he'd not been able raise the courage to confess to her. But suddenly, as he watched her smile and laugh brightly, her eyes shining, he realized that it was time.

Somehow he'd found the power in himself.

Toushiro closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling his emotions for her swirl and swirl inside him.

"-sugaya-kun? Hitsugaya-kun?" a faint voice called.

"Hm?" his eyes snapped open, only to find Rukia in front of him, starting at none other than him. "Err, what do you need, Kuchiki?" he asked, startled. He noticed all the students were gone.

She smiled. "Class has already ended. Spacing out, were you?" she laughed, but it was a nice kind of laugh.

_The very laugh that brought him to life time and time again, when his world seemed gone. _

He chuckled a little. "I guess I was. Thanks, Kuchiki." He stood and put away his notebooks away. "End of school already, eh?"

Rukia hesitated, and said quickly, "Uhm, Hitsugaya-kun could you meet me in front of the café across the street in ten minutes? I…I have something to give you." Her tone wavered in the beginning, but it steadied and at the end of her words, she sounded determined, almost.

Hitsugaya blinked, in surprise, but he replied simply, "Of course."

"Ah, okay…see you then…" Rukia gave him one last smile before leaving the classroom, and she looked—her eyes were happy.

Hitsugaya stood there, unmoving, for minutes before he slowly broke into a grin. He felt so happy he could burst.

How perfect. He could confess to her. He felt hope bubbling in his heart, something he only got around her.

He retrieved his things from locker, noting that he should leave now. But as soon as he left the building, he heard something that made his blood run cold; sirens. It was off-campus, but near.

The wail of ambulances, the murmurs of the crowds. He felt his gut twist uneasily, but whether it was his stomach or his heart, he couldn't tell.

Then he was running, running, for he knew where the ambulances were.

_No…no…Please don't let it be…please don't let it be her! _

His plea was repeated over and over, a prayer, a chant. But when he got there, breathing heavily and his hair tumbled, he took one look at the layout and froze.

_No…_

There she was. Being lifted into a carrier, her face paler than ever.

_No! _

Then he was running to her, his lungs screaming and his head too, just one word, just name, just one sound that was the most important thing to him.

_Rukia. Rukia. Rukia. Rukia…._

Her name beat unmercifully in his head, turning into a silent scream.

When he reached her, the doctors yelled at him to get out of the way, but he clung to the stretcher until they were forced to put it down. He took one look and he knew the truth; she was dead. _No…no no no no no no no no… This can't be happening._

His heart was being torn in two…slowly, agonizingly. He sank to his knees, onto the hard asphalt.

'_A car accident…she…drunk driver…'_ the crowd murmured.

_Shut up!_ He just wanted them to shut up. _Shut the hell up! _

He squeezed her cooling hand, then he noticed that, even though dead, she was still clutching to something tightly in her fingers. He gently parted her fingers, and saw it; _A letter._

With shaking hands he opened the envelope, painfully noticing his name written neatly on the flap along with a picture of a Chappy bunny. Inside was a folded letter, and he slipped it out and unfolded it.

With a single look he could see her writing this, pondering what to write; for he could see faint traces of erased phrases.

And he felt the tears falling, falling, as he read the only words on the prettily-colored paper—handmade by her.

The paper shook violently in his fingers and drops of hot tears fell onto the painted page, splotching the delicate watercolor.

_One, two. _Teardrops fell onto her upturned face, pale as fresh snow.

"R-Rukia….Rukia…" the words wrenched out from his bleeding heart as he clung desperately to her cold hand, as if he could bring her back by warming her. "Rukia! _Rukia!" _his eyes squeezed shut, tears rolling out, the letter held tightly in the other hand—his cries escalating to raw screams of her name.

He doubles over, bending over her still form until his head is on her quiet chest, the letter on her stomach, still clutched in his hand. _Never to beat again._

His tears soak her white school uniform, and he feels the iciness of her flesh. _Gone. Gone. She was gone, the light of his world…_

The words on her letter—the last words ever directed to him—echoes and echoes in his head, and he chokes out the same words to her, tears falling endlessly.

_Three words, eight letters_

They were written in her small and delicate handwriting, in the very center of the paper. One sentence, yet they held the heaviest meaning among all.

_It was written there, those words:_

"_**I love you."**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so…depressed now. I like, hate myself for writing this D8 **

**Even though I actually like this story. **

**I wonder if this was sad enough to make some of you cry? Let me know. Clickey-clickey the green button down there and tell me what you felt. **

**I promise, promise, promise that not all of my following one-shots are gonna be tragedy-based! I promise! Dx So don't abandon me, 'kays? **

**I'll update when the bunny hits me again. ;3**

**Love you all,**

**Berry~**


	2. Whisper Two: First Friend

**Whispers of Love **

**~HitsuRuki Oneshot/Drabble Collection~**

* * *

**A/N: Hi all, it's been a really, really long ti-/pelted by rotten tomatoes/ **

**I'M SORRY D8 /gets hit with shoes/ **

**Well, now that I have endured all of your (righteous) anger, I bring you a really late addition to my (barely there) collection of HitsuRuki oneshots/drabbles. I know that the first one was quite depressing xD Don't worry, this one's an innocent, cute one about Hitsugaya and Rukia when they were little kids. Think elementary school. :3 **

**Um, there's a note about Hating You at the bottom. .3. Please check that down and help meeee~**

* * *

**Whisper Two: First Friend**

He was the only one who didn't wear a great, big puffy jacket during the winter. He was the only one who didn't get frost bite when they played outside during recess. He was the only one who never needed mittens. He was the only one that was never chosen to play with.

Toshiro looked down at his feet as the other kids purposely gave him a wide berth in their over-sized sweaters and hats. They thought—they thought he was weird. Freaky-odd. The fact that he was is a t-shirt and shorts surrounded by a foot of snow didn't help, he supposed. Suddenly another pair of boots were in front of him and the white-haired boy gave a start, looking up to meet pure violet pupils.

"W-what do you want?" he spat defensively. It was the Kuchiki princess, the most popular girl in his grade. With her milky skin, ebony hair and big, sparkling purple eyes, it was no wonder why she was. She had on a pink, fluffy coat, matched with Chappy earmuffs—and her pale skin was flushed with the cold. Toshiro looked away and jammed his fists into the pockets of his shorts. Was she here to make fun of him too? Call him names?

"Aren't you cold?" Came the silvery voice. Toshiro grimaced.

"No," he shot back, glaring at the girl with his vibrant teal eyes. "What, you think it's freaky too, huh?" A streak of anger went through him, but her face remained as solemn as it had been before. "Well you know what—" He didn't get to finish his bitter accusation as the girl cut him off, her expression as innocent as ever.

"I think it's cool." She said simply. Toshiro froze, taken completely aback by her easy reply. What..? The raven-haired girl reached up and rubbed at her reddish cheeks with a white mitten. "I get cold easily, see?"

Toshiro blinked, mouth slightly ajar. He had never…no one had ever… He realized that he must look stupid with his mouth hanging open and shut it, but he was still in disbelief. "You think…it's cool?" He echoed, stunned.

It was then that she smiled, and the boy could hardly believe how it brightened up everything around them. Color sprung into his black-and-white world. "I think _you're _cool," she said firmly, her cold-reddened lips curving upwards beautifully.

He stared. "…Me?"

She laughed, a sound like silver bells in the winter morning air. "Yes, you, silly!" Before he could react, she had her small mittened hand around his bare one. "Come on, let's make a snowman. You _do _know how to make one, right?"

"O-Of course I do!" he stuttered indignantly as the girl tugged him along. "Even babies know how to do that!" He glanced down to her small hand, so tightly around his fingers. "But…are you sure you want…_me _to help you?" It was so weird. Nobody played with him.

The girl came to a sudden halt and her boots made a squeaking noise as she turned to face him, a pout on her face. "You don't have to if you don't want to, y'know." Toshiro found himself surprised for the third time.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's well…" he trailed off, not sure what to say anymore when she was looking at him with those huge violet eyes.

"Well then, it's settled! We're going to make a snowman together," she said with nod, a smile on her lips again. This time he couldn't help but give her a little grin in return; her smile was quite infectious. He let her drag him away, his fingers closing just as tightly around the slender hand.

"_Yeah…together." _

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo yes, I know that was short. xD But it's meant to be. It's not tragically depressing, which I'm glad about because I am so tragically depressed right now you guys have nooooo idea. ;w; I'm actually pleasantly surprised that this didn't turn out to be a tear jerker like the first one. =w=;; **

**SO! I guess I am more or less back for the time being. /booed/ How can you guys cheer Berry up and make her stay? Review! /shot/ …No seriously, I miss being appreciated even just a little by people. ;w; **

* * *

**BTW! I AM working on chapter 7 of (the repeatedly dead-ressurected-dead-ressurected) fic Hating You! I'm honestly surprised that my very first fanfic is my most popular one. ._. Reading the first couple chapters is like torture to me now. xD I need some ideas for the Valentine's day events to put Rukia and Toshiro through! 8D So write/send me suggestions, please! **

**Alright, that got long. xD See you next time! **

**Love, Berry.:3**


End file.
